vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109480-your-top-10-things-w-needs-fixed
Content ---- ---- The upfront cost of purchasing the rare dye is already high, why should you have to keep paying after you've already shelled up 41p for Supernova White? That being said you're not following the rules of the thread :P No discussion, just lists! | |} ---- ---- ---- 1/ Calm down with the RNG 2/ Client optimization, need more optimization! 3/ Genesis Key reset bug needs to be kaputt. 4/ Fix the various challenge/daily bags not granting anything 5/ Fix the auction house search: thinking a global search is acceptable, but a search with one word is unacceptable because too many items despite fewer items than global search 6/ Character modification NPC 7/ Fix the server merging issue, especially if you won't do anything for now, tell exactly why 8/ Confirmation window for the click-happy careless buyers 9/ Bring our tail back when riding something 10/ Oh and blablabla fix PVP I don't care about blablabla | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't think the gear gap is really the issue, my issue is with how rating is gained and lost I wouldn't mind fighting 1800 teams all day, if I only lost a few points by losing to them, and if we outplayed them a would get lots of points. Fix how rating works and all will be right with the world Edited August 19, 2014 by BadDogEDN | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- This, 1000x. Soooo annoying. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- W = Wild *=star, I think its a pretty good idea, it helps people talk about the game eaiser outside the forums. Like everyone knows what WoW stands for W* is a great way to say wildstar | |} ---- ---- ---- 1. Check Curseclient wildstar addons for an addon that tells you where to get amps from. http://www.curse.com/ws-addons/wildstar/220169-amppurchased 4. If you mean chua stalkers then NO! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- (not including confirmed fixes / things that are already being addressed) 1) need moar Chua with stabbies 2) world bosses need daily/ weekly quests / incentives 3) remove sharding on servers 4) more content / game systems 5) dye cost decrease 6) Character recustomization 7) working plot decor (moving elevators / lights on/off) 8) exploit mitigation (PvP, PvE, etc) 9) More Lore 10) bug fixes | |} ---- I dunno, I find it has more flavor than just the letters. If you really wanted to go even crazier it would be **... because * is wild in formatting strings, and it is also the only way to get a star out of a keyboard:P | |} ---- ---- ---- What exactly is the hangup on Warplots? Are there just not enough people queueing in? Is there a bug? It looks so awesome in videos and my brother said they were the greatest thing ever. | |} ---- |} I know it's not gated content and it's an animation issue. I was just thinking of a way to do it, once they do have the animations, without completely pissing off everyone who rolled a Human Esper instead of a Draken, because they couldn't, this way, they at least get something out of their initial character, and can show off a bit. I was thinking more Draken Espers ;) | |} ---- It takes 80 people willing to queue up at the same time. Warplots can't start unless both teams are full. And with the population being what it is, seriously ... what are the odds of 80 PVP-ready players all being not only on-line, but willing to sit in a queue for God knows how long? I've said it before, Warplots are the only thing that got me interested in this game. I have zero interest in Raiding or PVE Endgrame crap. I just wanted to fight - but I've given up caring for the most part. It's never going to happen. If I were the guy(s) responsible for spending all that effort crafting the Warplot system, I'd be ready to punch some management in the face right now. | |} ---- They're not actually planned. The "option" is only an illusion so that the rally to instance level function can be present. | |} ---- ---- I guess they figured people would put together some big PVP guilds, but PVP has moved to such an individual level anymore. What they probably need to kickstart that is some more investment in world PVP. It doesn't have to intrude on the PVE scene and the people doing that, but you need some big PVP-oriented guilds to make those run. So far, I can't say I see a lot of those around, everyone kind of queues in smaller groups if not solo. | |} ---- That's interesting to know, though it doesn't change the fact that I have no idea why they didn't implement them. Seems like they'd fill a gap that exists in the content right now. | |} ---- ---- I agree. I've wanted them since leveling up. I love the shiphands. It'd be a great way to grind out EP. | |} ---- ---- ---- So, you've never used anything made by: Sony Online Entertainment (Everything they did in the early 2000's) Blizzard (WoW) Microsoft (WINDOWS) Ubisoft (I still can't play Watch Dogs on the PC because of the infinite money bug.) Obsidian (KOTOR 2 was never even properly finished!) Electronic Arts (Did you know Madden 07 has a bug that corrupts your save, that they decided not to fix? It does, how do I know this? Cause I was on the QA Team that FOUND it) ... just to name a few? Wow... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Except for the fact that they haven't...after YEARS. | |} ---- ---- ---- Drop in on the PTR. You get to see what's incoming and they give you boom boxes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What you are not seeing are the players who are just leaving without saying a thing instead of pointing out their problems with the game. But I guess asking them to improve is just madness, isn't it. As for my list, in no particular order: 1) No RNG in challenge rewards if you achieve a gold medal. Just pick what you want and get it. Alternatively, show us the actual chances instead of a vague "Good luck" message. Though that wouldn't solve the problem. 2) Increased housing decor limit on the outside to be on par with the inside. 3) Add a type of wall and floor that take on the texture of the "Remodel" option in housing. Alternatively, add more floors and walls so all the "Remodel" options are represented instead of just the generic racial ones. 4) Fix dye channels and the costume system in general. There's too many items with useless dye channels, or which are undyeable or have undyeable parts while also having spare dye channels (I'm looking at you, Exile Soldier boots). And let's not mention how dyed textures are scrambled if you zoom out. 5) While we are at it, make all dyes affordable and account wide, instead of being a sign of 'social status' (or RNG-blessing and grinding status, rather). 6) Add more categories to the Auction House decor section to be consistent with the Housing Crate. Seriously. 7) Allow cross-faction parties when using the dungeon finder tool, to fight population issues. 8) I know you like your dailies and want to reuse the zones, Carbine, but they are boring snorefests. Spice them up by asking players to complete pre-endgame content and do some other unique tasks in old areas, as part of their dailies. 9) Add more levelling paths. I was already bored when I hit Whitevale with my second alt, and I'm not looking forward to revisiting that area with my other characters. 10) Not everyone likes raiding or dailies. Add something in between that aren't "harder" versions of content we already visited while levelling. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----